


You and I

by rise_from_the_bud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Person, M/M, harry kind of dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_from_the_bud/pseuds/rise_from_the_bud
Summary: want is very different from need.





	You and I

You slump there on the ground, in the midst of the fire and chaos.  
It lights your face up, and I have never seen such beauty.   
Is this what love is?

***

You are a mess. I watch you. If only you knew.   
Tears drip down your cheek.   
You deserve better than Dumbledore. But you can’t see it.   
Wonderfully oblivious. 

***

My love for you is like a rose. Beautiful but sharp.   
You are dazzling. You are the sun, and I am just the planets, spinning around you. It’s always been that way, before I myself knew it. 

***   
I watch you. You look happy.   
But why? You have nothing.   
We are opposites. And yet I’m falling, falling, falling for you.  
Will it always be like this?   
My love is dragging me under. 

***

You are crushed. I heard the criminal, Sirius Black, was finally extinguished.   
You attempt to hide it, but you are bad at that. You always have been.   
You’re too young for this evil.  
We all are.   
I want you. So badly.

*** 

It’s been too long. But now I have you.   
Thank God.   
You admit that you always wanted me.   
How happy that made me feel, you will never know.   
We are like magnets.   
Pulling to each other. 

***

You grasp my hand in yours.   
I beg you not to leave.   
You say you must. You say it’s for the greater good.   
Fuck the greater good, I reply.  
I need you.  
You shake your head slowly. A tear drips down from my cheek. You reach to wipe it away.   
I’ve waited for so long. Will it come to nothing?  
You pull me into a final searing kiss. It burns me from the inside out.  
Will it be our last? 

***

You were too good to be true. Gold-plated.   
And now you’re gone. To him.   
I never knew heartbreak before now.   
He laughs. But he never knew love, so he wouldn’t understand.   
Screams of anguish rip from our throats.   
You are our flag. You are our patriot.   
You are my love. 

***

You are not dead. How?   
I am glad. There’s nothing like love.   
The first thing I do is kiss you. You pull me close.  
I don’t think I can let go.


End file.
